Une histoire de symbole
by Sunflower Prescott
Summary: Nathan a toujours été attaché à son nom, parce qu'il lui permettait de se sentir protégé et en sécurité.


Bon, c'est un petit texte qui paie pas de mine, je me sentais un peu obligée d'écrire pour maintenir le niveau alors j'ai pondu ça, je sais pas quoi en penser alors je vous laisse juger:

Disclaimer: Nathan est mon bébé mais il est pas à moi sorry.  
Warning: Contient des insinuations de Nathan/Jefferson, c'est pas sain, c'est pas romantisé, seulement de la manipulation, mais si vous aimez vraiment pas ça venez pas me faire chier en me disant que c'est horrible, je fais ce que je veux de mon histoire x)

Enjoie ! 

* * *

Le nom faisait tout. Il n'avait qu'à le dire et tout le monde tremblait. Ce n'était pas plus compliqué que ça et ça l'avait déjà sortit de plusieurs situations assez compliquées.

Prescott.

Rien de bien impressionnant à première vue, un truc en rapport avec la religion s'il se souvenait bien des recherches qu'il avait fait lors d'un moment d'obsession. C'était pas un nom très courant non plus, et ça c'était bien, ça permettait que les gens l'impriment plus facilement, qu'ils se souviennent de ce qu'il impliquait.  
Parce qu'ici, à Arcadia Bay, où tout le monde connaissait les secrets de tout le monde, le nom avait une représentation particulière. Symbole de richesse, de domination, de peur, de pouvoir, Prescott possédait tout, Prescott dominait tout le monde, Prescott obtenait toujours tout ce et ceux qu'il voulait.

Nathan.

C'était un petit prénom qui ne payait pas de mine, assez courant, pas impressionnant pour deux sous, et qui signifiait quelque chose du genre 'cadeau', même s'il était sûr que tout le monde aurait adoré arguer qu'il n'en était pas un. Alors face à ça, il ne restait que le nom. C'était celui de son père, pas le sien, et il le savait, c'est pour ça qu'il ne ratait pas de le mentionner chaque fois qu'il devait se défendre. Même s'il se plaisait à dire le contraire, ici à Blackwells, et par extension à Arcadia Bay, personne n'avait peur de Nathan Prescott. Au mieux on le méprisait, au pire on avait pitié de lui.

Sean Prescott.

Il n'arrivait même pas à dissocier le prénom du nom, un peu comme tout le monde ici, et pourtant cet homme était censé être son père. Plus un géniteur qu'un père il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser tout en gardant des souvenirs d'eux deux dans son dortoir. Les souvenirs d'avant que tout ne parte en vrille, les souvenirs d'un temps où Nathan Prescott n'était encore que Nathan Prescott, se cachant simplement derrière l'importance de son nom et de son papa.

Le schizo.

C'était plus impressionnant, plus claquant, et les gens qui l'appelaient comme ça à cause de son attitude ne savaient pas à quel point c'était vrai. Ils ne savaient pas qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment mal leur parler, qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment les menacer, ou les ignorer. Mais c'était toujours dur d'agir normalement avec ses nerfs à vifs, ses pensées qui ne s'arrêtaient jamais et les voix au creux de son oreille qui lui murmuraient souvent qu'il ne valait rien.

Déception.

C'était pas quelque chose qui avait été dit mot pour mot, mais c'était assez facile de comprendre que c'était ce que voyait Sean Prescott en son fils.  
Il ne voulait pas voir l'existence du 'schizo', alors il avait trouvé son propre surnom pour rabaisser son supposé successeur, qui semblait ne rien faire correctement pour accéder à ce titre. Même s'il n'avait jamais rien dit par rapport à ça, c'était certainement le mot qui effrayait le plus la déception qu'était Nathan. Si un jour géniteur appelait déception par le nom qui se lisait dans ses yeux chaque fois qu'il le regardait, il ne savait pas ce qu'il deviendrait.

Talentueux, digne successeur, artiste, fils que je n'ai jamais eu.

C'était ce qu'il lui avait dit. Et alors, Nathan le schizo décevant avait tout oublié à propos du nom. Jusqu'à son existence, jusqu'à ce qu'il représentait dans cette ville. Et il avait cru, pendant plusieurs mois, qu'il pouvait simplement être Nathan, le photographe talentueux et fou amoureux. Il ne se rappelait pas s'être posé une seul fois la question de la différence d'âge ou de la nocivité de cette relation. Il avait dit qu'il l'aimait, il l'avait embrassé, il lui avait dit qu'il avait un don, un cadeau du ciel, comme son prénom, alors c'était forcément vrai, il ne pouvait que le croire. Pourquoi lui aurait-il mentit ?  
Le talentueux photographe n'avait pas été obsédé par le prénom cette fois, alors il n'avait pas cherché, peut-être qu'il se serait méfié s'il l'avait fait, s'il avait su qu'il se rapportait à la guerre, s'il avait su qu'il apporterait cette dernière dans sa tête, ou plutôt qu'il aggraverait les hostilité de celle qui y faisait déjà rage.

Mark, Mark, Mark, Mark, Mark, Mark.

Souvent il l'écrivait obsessionnellement, sur un papier, sur son bras, dans sa tête. Il s'était servit de lui, comme tout le monde ici, il l'avait utilisé et manipulé comme une petite marionnette un peu trop fragile pour que qui que ce soit d'autre ne tente d'en prendre soin. Pour que tout le monde regarde le marionnettiste jouer et se dise que c'était incroyable ce qu'on pouvait faire avec un objet pourtant si usé, fissuré et à deux doigts de tomber en morceau… Incroyable comme le nom du propriétaire restait gravé dans la poupée, comme, même douée de conscience, cette dernière n'arrivait pas à couper les liens qui la reliait à celui qui la manipulait.

Pourtant il aurait aimé, quand tout était partit en vrille, se défaire de l'emprise malsaine. Il aurait aimé ne plus voir le cadavre de Rachel au pied de son lit, il aurait aimé que la voix de Mark Jefferson ne continue pas de lui susurrer à quel point il était un raté, il aurait aimé que Chloe Price et Kate Marsh cessent de demander leur vengeance dans ses cauchemars. Il aurait aimé… Mais il n'était pas un talentueux artiste avec un don pour la photographie, il n'était que Nathan, un peu paumé, Prescott, dont la richesse et le pouvoir ne lui avait attiré que des ennuis. Un peu d'anxiété, beaucoup d'hypocrisie, peu d'équilibre, de faux espoirs et une fin de vie dont il se souviendrait, une aiguille plantée dans son cou par la main de celui qui l'avait pourtant, fut un temps, aidé à ne pas sombrer.

Nathan Joshua Prescott, la marionnette schizo décevante et talentueuse, avait enfin coupé les fils qui la retenait et était tombée sur le sol, désarticulée et fissurée mais enfin libre d'avoir pu être ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu être: Nathan, sans signification et sans nom.


End file.
